Len's True Love
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Len ingin mencari cinta sejatinya, dan ia pun meminta bantuan Rin sang peramal sekolah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah gagal. Berbagai cara telah mereka coba. Namun mengapa… Semuanya tidak berhasil? Atau Len melupakan sesuatu? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Negami-san, bolehkah aku bertemu denganmu pada saat makan siang nanti?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut honeyblond dikuncir ponytail sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat. Ia kini sedang memohon kepada Negami Rin, gadis berambut honeyblond sebahu dengan jepit berwarna putih dan juga pita kelinci.

"E-Em, Kagamine-san, boleh saja. Tapi… Bisa kau berhenti memohon dengan cara seperti itu?" Jawab gadis bernama Negami Rin tersebut, dengan sedikit semburat berwarna merah di pipinya. Ia malu diperlakukan seperti itu. Apalagi hal itu membuat beberapa orang berhenti melangkah dan menjadikan mereka tontonan.

Memang, Kagamine Len itu adalah seorang murid sangat populer di sekolah VocaUtau Gakuen. Ia populer karena ramah dan juga murah senyum, tentunya selain wajah tampannya. Beberapa penggemarnya juga mengatakan kalau ia cukup kekanakan.

"Baiklah," Jawab Len sambil tersenyum cerah, "Nanti kita bertemu di ruang musik lantai tiga," Bisiknya. Rin mengangguk mengiyakan. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebih cerah lagi lalu kembali ke kelasnya. Rin hanya mendesah pelan, lalu segera berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya.

Di koridor, beberapa orang menatap Rin dengan pandangan yang beraneka ragam. Rin yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum kecil terhadap beberapa orang yang memandangnya tersebut, membuat beberapa adik kelasnya melompat riang.

Oh, Rin memang cukup populer. Ia populer karena wajahnya yang manis dan juga sangat ramah. Tapi, selain itu, Rin juga memiliki keahlian –yang membuatnya sangat terkenal.

_Fortune Telling_.

**-Len's True Love-**

***Ch 1***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Len ingin mencari cinta sejatinya, dan ia pun meminta bantuan Rin sang peramal sekolah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah gagal. Berbagai cara telah mereka coba. Namun mengapa… Semuanya tidak berhasil? Atau Len melupakan sesuatu?**

"Jadi… Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Tanya Rin to-the-point sambil menatap pemuda dihadapannya tersebut dalam-dalam. Len tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Rin dan malah menunduk ke bawah.

Rin yang kebinggungan pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kini mereka sedang berada di ruang musik yang berada di lantai tiga. Sangat jarang ada orang yang pergi kesini, mungkin itulah alasan Len membawa Rin ke tempat ini. Supaya ia dapat berbicara dengan lebih leluasa.

"Apa itu berkaitan dengan ramalan?" Tanya Rin sambil duduk di kursi piano yang kebetulan berada di sebelahnya. Len langsung menegang seketika.

"Orang ini benar-benar peramal," Batinnya.

"Benar kan? Jawabannya sudah tertampang di wajahmu itu," Ucap Rin lagi lalu tertawa pelan. Len yang melihatnya merona sejadi-jadinya. Apakah itu hanya karena malu? Sepertinya tidak.

"Jadi… Apa kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Len penuh harap. Rin menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Len sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Membantu apa?"

"Be-Begini…"

Len pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap mengucapkan apa yang ingin disampaikannya. Rin hanya mulai membuka bekal, meletakkannya di pangkuannya, dan memakannya sambil menajamkan pendengarannya, bersiap mendengarkan jawaban Len.

"A-Aku ingin mencari cinta sejatiku. Dan aku berharap kau bisa membantuku," Ucapnya terus terang. Rin memiringkan kepala sejenak, lalu mengangguk kecil. Sudah rutinitas dirinya kalau setiap hari membantu teman-teman di sekolahnya.

Oh? Rin dan Len sekelas. Namun mereka tidak pernah berbicara secara panjang lebar. Mungkin hanya tersenyum sopan jika berpapasan dan sekedar meminta maaf jika tidak sengaja bertabrakan. Dan karenanya, bisa dibilang inilah pertama kalinya mereka berbicara panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan untukmu," Tuntut Rin, menutup kotak bekalnya dan segera berdiri. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya. Sedangkan Len? Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, sejak awal ia memang sudah makan. Len mengangguk.

"Apa tanggal ulang tahunmu?" Rin pun memulai pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"27 Desember."

"Oh. Aneh ya, tanggal ulang tahun kita bisa sama," Jawab Rin lalu tertawa kecil dan mengambil sebuah buku kecil yang dibawanya kemana-mana.

"27 Desember, Tsundere, 15 tahun, _shota_, laki-laki…," Rin pun menggumam sambil menulis informasi-informasi tentang 'pelanggan'-nya di buku tersebut.

"Tu-Tunggu! A-Aku tidak _shota_!" Jerit Len tidak terima sambil berdiri, sehingga kini tampak kalau Len lebih tinggi sedikit daripada Rin. Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Gomenasai_, tapi itulah yang kulihat," Jawab Rin secara formal karena ia memang harus formal terhadap 'pelanggan-pelanggan'-nya. Len langsung memasang wajah cemberut dengan sedikit rona merah.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu saja seseorang datang lagi ke ruang musik ini. Nanti kau akan bertemu dengannya disini," Ucap Rin tersenyum, sambil terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke buku kecil miliknya tersebut, membaca beberapa catatan.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang datang?" Tanya Len. Rin menautkan kedua alisnya, berpikir sejenak.

"Aku akan membantumu mencarinya sampai dapat! Itupun kalau memang tidak ada yang datang, dan itu berarti ramalanku tidak tepat. Walaupun belum pernah ada yang meleset, sih…," Jawab Rin dengan volume suara yang semakin mengecil. Len mengangguk.

"Arigatou. Ngomong-ngomong, boleh tidak aku memanggilmu 'Rin'?" Tanya Len penuh harap, "Lagian kita kan teman sekelas, walaupun aku tidak pernah berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini denganmu."

Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu tersenyum ramah, "Baiklah. Aku juga akan memanggilmu Len. _Sore jaa_, aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang."

.

.

.

Len mencoba mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Rin. Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain, tidak ada seorang pun yang datang ke ruangan ini. Sudah dari sejam yang lalu Len menunggu, namun hingga kini tidak ada seorang pun yang datang.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang datang," Batinnya kebinggungan.

Len pun mendesah dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut, namun suara derap langkah kaki yang bertempo cepat menghentikan aksinya.

Seseorang…

Datang kemari.

Ia pun tetap saja duduk di kursi piano sambil menunggu entah siapa yang akan masuk ke dalam dengan wajah tenang walaupun hatinya sangat bertolak belakang.

BLAM!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu dibuka dengan keras, menampakkan seorang gadis berambut honeyblond sebahu dengan pita dan jepit-jepit putihnya. Len langsung membelalakan matanya melihat siapa yang datang.

"Rin?" Tanya Len keheranan. Pupus sudah harapannya.

"Len?" Tanya Rin balik. Namun tiba-tiba ia terlonjak, mengingat kembali bahwa ia datang kesini untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan berhenti pada sebuah kotak makan. Dengan cepat, Rin pun mengambil kotak makan tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Tidak adakah seseorang yang datang kemari?" Tanya Rin kebinggungan. Walaupun ia tahu pasti jawabannya, karena melihat Len masih belum pulang. Len mengangguk lesu.

"Aneh sekali… Biasanya ramalanku selalu tepat," Gumam Rin, lalu menghela nafas.

"Ini pertama kalinya ramalanku gagal… Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu. Aku sudah mengatakannya kan tadi?" Tanya Rin sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengambil buku notesnya dari sakunya lagi dan menulis -entah- sesuatu disana. Len menatap Rin kaget.

"Kau benar-benar akan membantuku?" Tanyanya. Rin mengangguk mantap tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dan tetap menulis.

"Tentu! Aku harus memastikan bahwa pelangganku puas dengan hasil ramalanku bukan? Karena itu aku akan membantumu. Sampai kau mendapatkan cinta sejatimu!"

_-Dan itulah awal dari kisah cinta mereka berdua-_

.

Alicia: Bener dah… Alice sebenarnya pengen banget lanjutin semua fict Alice yang In Progress, tapi ini ide bener-bener mendesak Alice (OWO) Jadinya gini deh… Tapi seperti Alice bilang, semua fict Alice takkan Alice diskon X3

Semuanya: Review please?

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	2. Chapter 2

"Heeeiii! Rin! Rencana apa yang kau punya untuk mencarinya?" Tanya Len dengan nada agak kekanakan sambil mengguncang Rin yang sedang meneliti buku kecil miliknya.

"Bisa kau berhenti mengguncang-guncangku? Itu menggangu! Tunggu dulu, aku sedang berusaha memprediksinya lewat catatanku," Jawab Rin dengan pandangan serius yang tetap tertuju pada buku kecilnya. Len pun mengangguk dan berhenti mengguncang Rin.

"Nee, Len, apa tempat kesukaanmu?" Tanya Rin pelan sambil menatap Len.

"Eh? Tempat kesukaan? Mungkin… Atap sekolah, karena tempat itu paling sepi dan cocok untuk tidur," Jawab Len seadanya. Rin hanya mengangguk dan mencatat sesuatu di buku kecil miliknya tersebut.

"Atap sekolah, udara segar, langit biru, cuaca cerah…," Rin pun menggumam tidak jelas sambil membuat goresan-goresan di buku kecilnya.

"Tunggu di taman dekat sekolah, disana akan ada seseorang yang datang dan mengajakmu bicara," Ucap Rin, tersenyum sambil menutup bukunya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia berada di depan pintu dan menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya kearah Len.

"Oh ya, aku nanti mungkin akan datang kesana untuk mengecek," Tutur Rin.

"Eh? Mengecek? Untuk apa?" Tanya Len kebinggungan.

"Karena jika kau sudah bertemu dengannya, maka aku dan kau tidak berhubungan apa-apa lagi," Jawab Rin simpel. Dan entah mengapa saat Rin mengatakannya, Len merasa dadanya sesak.

"_Sore jaa_," Dan dengan dua kata terakhir tersebut, ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, menyisakan Len yang sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

**-Len's True Love-**

***Ch 2***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll).**

**Summary: Len ingin mencari cinta sejatinya, dan ia pun meminta bantuan Rin sang peramal sekolah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah gagal. Berbagai cara telah mereka coba. Namun mengapa… Semuanya tidak berhasil? Atau Len melupakan sesuatu?**

Len kini tengah menunggu di taman dekat sekolah sambil duduk di bangku taman. Tidak banyak orang yang datang kesana. Hanya lima orang yang datang. Satu pasangan dan tiga sahabat yang sepertinya sedang dalam tugas sekolah.

Entah mengapa sepertinya takdir memang tidak berpihak pada mereka. Buktinya sampai sekarang belum ada yang berbicara dengannya. Jangan bicara, menyapa saja belum. Len mendesah pelan lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat kearah langit.

Langit tampak cerah tidak berawan. Beberapa burung berkicau pelan dan hinggap di tiang listrik. Ia pun mengamati burung-burung tersebut, kurang kerjaan memang. Tapi ia sendiri tidak dapat berharap banyak berhubung rencana yang lalu gagal. Ia terus melakukan aktifitas tersebut hingga sebuah suara menangkap indra pendengarannya.

"_Arigatou_ Lui-senpai," Ucap seorang gadis yang baru saja sampai di taman dengan nada ramah dan sopan. Ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di depan lelaki di sebelahnya, seorang anak lelaki berambut oreanye. Ia lebih tinggi sekitar lima belas senti dari gadis disebelahnya-Rin.

"Ah, _douita_," Jawab lelaki yang bernama Lui itu, tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Rin lembut dengan tangan kanannya, "_Jaa ne_, Rin!"

Itulah kalimat terakhirnya, sebelum ia kembali ke jalan yang tadi dilewatinya bersama bersama Rin. Rin hanya menatap dari kejauhan, hingga saat Lui menghilang di tikungan, Rin mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam taman (ia berada di depan taman).

Iris biru langitnya berkeliling hingga menangkap sosok yang dikenalinya. Len, sedang balik menatapnya. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis kearah Len. Rupanya, sedari tadi Len terus saja memperhatikan Rin dari tempat duduknya.

Len yang tertangkap basah mengintai Rin langsung memerah wajahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Mendapatkan tanda tanya besar dari Rin. Rin pun menghampiri Len dan duduk di tempat sebelahnya.

**Len PoV**

Entah mengapa melihat Rin bersama lelaki tadi membuatku merasa kesal. Sepertinya Rin mengenal baik lelaki tadi. Dan dari seragam yang dikenakannya, kusimpulkan ia bukan dari sekolahku ataupun Rin. Apalagi aku sempat mendengar Rin memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'senpai', jadi kurasa ia lebih tua dariku.

Mungkin aku… Cemburu?

Tu-Tunggu dulu! Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Tidak mungkin aku ce-ce-cemburu padanya kan? La-Lagian aku kan baru saja mulai berbicara padanya beberapa hari yang lalu!

Arrghhh! Aku tidak mengerti hal ini sama sekali!

**Normal PoV**

"Len? Kenapa wajahmu sangat merah?" Tanya Rin kebinggungan ketika melihat wajah Len yang memerah. Len terkejut ketika Rin tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundaknya.

"M-Masa?" Len justru balik bertanya. Rin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Benar-benar merah. Seperti tomat matang, kau tahu?"

"T-Tapi kurasa aku tidak apa-apa."

Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meragukan ucapan Len. Namun bagaimanapun juga, sesama sahabat harus percaya satu dengan yang lain kan? Rin pun menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Dan sekali lagi, keadaan diantara kedua insan itu diliputi oleh keheningan. Len hanya memainkan jarinya, sepertinya gugup. Gugup karena apa? Entahlah. Sedangkan Rin, ia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Len…," Rin pun memanggil Len dengan suara pelan.

"A-Apa?"

"Apa ada orang yang sudah berbicara denganmu?" Tanya Rin sambil memperhatikan taman yang terlihat cukup (baca: sangat) sepi tersebut. Len menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Belum ada."

Rin menghela nafas sedih mendengarnya.

"Benar-benar tidak ada ya?" Rin pun memastikan jawaban Len. Len mengangguk lemas. Lalu kedua orang itu langsung menghela nafas mereka bersamaan.

"Apa sebenarnya cinta sejati Len itu tidak ada?" Tanya Rin dalam hati.

"Tidak. Aku yakin pasti ada. Tapi… Ini sudah kedua kalinya gagal? Apa memang ada yang salah dengan kalkulasiku?" Batin Rin kebinggungan dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aku sudah mengecek berkali-kali dan memang tidak ada yang salah, tapi… Apa memang hal ini tidak berkerja terhadap Len?" Gumam Rin pelan.

"Tidak bekerja apanya?" Tanya Len yang kebetulan mendengar sedikit gumamaman Rin. Rin terlonjak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Len terlihat agak curiga, namun ia menghapus kecurigaan itu dan mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat kearah langit yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi oranye. Terjadi keheningan sejenak.

"Sudah sore ya…," Ucap Rin, memecah keheningan tersebut. Len mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok saja," Ucap Rin lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Len hanya mengangguk menyetujui, toh akan bahaya jika mereka pulang malam.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang?" Usul Len kepada Rin yang kini tengah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap pergi. Rin pun menoleh ke arah Len sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi maaf, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagian rumahku berada sekitar lima rumah dari taman ini," Jelas Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang terletak di dekat taman tersebut. Len hanya mengangguk.

"_Jaa ne, mata ashita_," Lanjut Rin lagi sebelum berlari meninggalkan Len.

.

.

.

"Hmm… Tidak ditemukan ya?" Ulang seorang pemuda berambut biru laut sambil menopang dagunya. Sekarang merupakan jam makan siang. Len sedang menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa saat ini dan kejadian di taman tersebut (yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu) kepada Shion Kaito, sahabat terdekatnya.

Mereka berdua kini sedang makan di salah satu meja di kantin. Karena kantin hari ini sangat sepi, banyak murid memilih untuk makan di halaman sekolah berhubung cuaca cerah.

"Iya. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, sebelumnya tidak pernah gagal. Namun entah mengapa baru sekarang gagal," Ucap Len sambil memutar-mutar jarinya di udara lalu menyendok nasi bekalnya lagi.

"Oh… Sudah dua kali gagal ya?" Tutur Kaito sambil memakan es krimnya perlahan. Len mengangguk.

"Kau yakin itu hanya kebetulan?" Tanya Kaito, kebinggungan, "Yang namanya kebetulan, takkan mungkin terulang dua kali."

Len pun menatap Kaito lalu menggidikan kedua bahunya, "Mungkin saja, tapi nyatanya saat itu tidak ada orang yang berbicara ataupun datang menghampiriku kecuali Rin-"

Dan seakan-akan menyadari perkataannya sendiri, wajah Len memerah.

"Rin? Oh, Negami-san. Hanya dia yang berbicara kepadamu kan? Jadi mungkin dialah cinta sejatimu," Jawab Kaito terang-terangan.

"T-Tungu Kaito! I-Itu tidak mungkin kan?!" Len pun berteriak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memukul mejanya, membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan binggung, namun segera melanjutkan aktifitas mereka kembali.

"Tidak mungkin apanya? Diam-diam dalam hati sebenarnya kau menyukainya dan berharap cinta sejatimu dia kan?"

"Ti-Tidak kok!"

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebenarnya sudah mengintai Negami-san bahkan sebelum kau berbicara padanya," Tutur Kaito akhirnya sambil tersenyum jahil. Len yang mendengarnya langsung memerah drastis.

"A-AP-AP-Ba-Baga-bagaimana ka-kau…?"

"Kau lupa ya? Aku kan teman baikmu, aku pasti tahu apa yang kau lakukan," Jelas Kaito sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Uugh…," Len pun menggerutu pelan lalu duduk kembali.

"Jadi… Apa kau menyukainya, Len?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu…," Jawab Len sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito.

"Apa kau membencinya?"

Len tertegun mendengar pertanyaan dari Kaito.

"A-Aku-"

.

Alicia: Yatta! Selesai juga ini chapter! X3 Maaf banget ending chap-nya rada cliffhanger ._. Ehehe… Sebenarnya Alice bisa buat yang pendek (mereka langsung sadar di chap ini) tapi nanti jadinya ngak sesuai sama ide. Jadi Alice buat Len yang sadar duluan, Rin nanti agak lamaan~ XD… Dan disini dua-duanya rada kepo #plak

Kyoko: Ini balasan reviewnya!

.

**-Adhitya Nogami**

Arigatou! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review :3

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

KEEEEEIIII! LAMA NGAK CHAT! #apaanini

Benerr… Lennya ngak sadar. Dan Len shota itu fakta #digiles

Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Kurotori Rei**

Teehee, memang sengaja dibuat meleset #digampar ._.

Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Wu**

Ini sudah lanjut :3 Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Salsuno**

Ehehe, mungkin ini ngak seberapa cepet ya #plak

Soalnya ujian terus menerus. Derita anak SMP #apaanini

Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Caroline A S **

Ehehe, arigatou, Caroline!

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review XD

**-Kireina Yume**

Bener banget. Len dan Rin memang leletnya minta ampun disini #digilesRR

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Yami Nova**

Arigatou! Aslinya sih enggak, soalnya kalau tahu seharusnya Rin gugup banget kalau ngomong sama Len XD

Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Kireina Inori**

Waa, arigatou!

Eh? Apel? Ngak ada Mangga? Atau keripik tempe? #sudahdikasihmasihmintayanglain

Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

.

Ettou, hontoni arigatou buat semua yang sudah fave, fol, ataupun mengikuti cerita hingga saat ini. Untuk update selanjutnya Alice ga bisa jamin kapan, tapi kemungkinan besar saat liburan kenaikan kelas/weekend ._.

Terakhir… Review please? X3

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	3. Chapter 3

"_Tadaima_," ucap Rin setelah memasukki pintu rumahnya. Ia menutup pintu rumahnya lalu mendesah. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam rumah, ia langsung masuk ke ruang tamu dan merebahkan dirinya ke sofa.

Tangannya menggapai ke meja, untuk mengambil remot TV. Hingga saat ia mendapatkannya ia menekan tombol untuk menyalakan televisi tersebut.

_KLIK!_

Rin pun langsung mengganti acara yang sedang tampak ke _channel_ anime favoritnya, yang kini sedang memutar anime berjudul _Full Moon O Sagashite*_.

"Hah… Susahnya jadi peramal," ucapnya sambil menghela nafas, "Apalagi dengan permintaan Len itu… Kenapa sih? Susah sekali, padahal hanya satu orang yang dicari."

Ia pun mendesah. Ia merasa usahanya menjadi sia-sia jika memang orang tersebut tidak ada. Tapi ia sendiri tidak dapat menarik kembali kata-katanya, berhubung ia telah berjanji kepada Len untuk membantunya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak boleh menyerah! Masih ada banyak waktu untuk mencarinya!" Batinnya semangat.

**-Len's True Love-**

***Ch 3***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Len ingin mencari cinta sejatinya, dan ia pun meminta bantuan Rin sang peramal sekolah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah gagal. Berbagai cara telah mereka coba. Namun mengapa… Semuanya tidak berhasil? Atau Len melupakan sesuatu?**

"Len, apa kau punya _clue_ atau siapa cinta pertamamu? Mungkin aku akan dapat lebih mudah mencarinya jika seperti itu," jelas Rin sambil tersenyum.

Kini Len dan Rin sedang berada di sebuah café, tentunya Rin yang meminta hal itu. Ia sebenarnya cukup berharap tugasnya dengan Len akan cepat selesai. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, dan itu mempermudah Rin untuk 'menginterogasi' Len.

Namun Len hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Ia menjadi agak ragu, setelah mengetahui 'kenyataan' tersebut dan percakapannya dengan Kaito. Rin hanya memiringkan kepalanya, cukup binggung dengan reaksi Len yang sama sekali tidak ia duga.

**Flashback: ON**

"_Apa kau membencinya?"_

"_Aku-," Len menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, "Tidak membencinya."_

"_Kalau begitu, kau pasti menyukainya kan? Jika kau tidak membencinya, setelah semua pengamatanku, tidak mungkin kau menganggapnya netral."_

"_A-AP-"_

"_Jangan mengelak Len, sebagai temanmu, aku harus membantumu untuk menyadari perasaanmu sendiri," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum menakutkan. Len meneguk ludahnya dengan wajah merah._

"_S-Siapa juga yang mengelak!" Len akhirnya membantah. Sudah jelas kalau ia tipe tsundere._

"_Kau berusaha mengelak terus Len, aku tahu jelas hal itu."_

_Len terdiam, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, wajahnya sudah menjadi sangat memerah. Tertangkap basah kau, Kagamine Len._

"_A-Aku ti-tidak- Hah… F-Fine! Aku memang menyukai Rin! Puas?" Akhirnya Len mengatakannya juga dengan wajah memerah. Kini Len mengembungkan pipinya dengan wajah masam, memang agak _childish_, tapi begitulah Len._

_Sedangkan Kaito? Ia hanya menyeringai puas dengan jawaban Len._

"_Akhirnya kau mengaku juga, Len," batinnya._

**Flashback: OFF**

"Len?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"A-Apa?" Akhirnya Len menjawab juga dan menatap Rin. Sedangkan Rin hanya menatap Len dengan tatapan datar.

"Len? Kau aneh sekali hari ini," ucapnya terus-terang, "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Dan Len langsung membatu mendengar pertanyaan dari Rin.

"Em, itu- sebenarnya- em-"

Rin hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kebinggungan dengan perilaku Len yang terlihat aneh.

"Jadi sebenarnya- eh- itu- em- I-itu- Err- Arrgh!" Dan akhirnya Len mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dengan wajah merah. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Rin memekik sambil melihat ke arah jam tangan kuning miliknya.

"Ah! Sudah jam empat! _Gomen_, Len. Aku harus pergi sekarang! _Jaa ne!"_ Dan tanpa persetujuan Len, Rin langsung beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Len yang diam-diam menghela nafas lega. Namun tiba-tiba saja, Rin berbalik. Membuat Len terkejut setengah mati.

"Ah, dan karena kau memintaku untuk membantumu, kau harus memberitahuku siapa yang kau sukai atau siapa yang 'pernah' kau sukai, dengan begitu aku bisa menduga siapa sebenarnya cinta sejatimu itu," tuturnya sambil tersenyum manis lalu pergi keluar dari café, meninggalkan Len yang mematung di tempatnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Konsultasi lagi kepadaku?" Tanya Kaito sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Len berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Memang, Kaito dan Len bertetangga, karenanya Len dapat dengan mudah pergi ke rumah Kaito.

Len mengangguk singkat, sebelum masuk ke dalam dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam rumah Kaito. Rumah yang cukup besar dengan warna tembok berwarna biru dan lima lemari pendingin ciri khas keluarga Shion- es krim.

"Kau tidak usah sungkan, langsung saja masuk ke kamarku, Kaa_-san_, Tou_-san_, Akaito_-nii_, dan para _otouto_ yang _baka_-nya lebih dariku itu tidak ada disini," ucap Kaito dengan nada datar. Len mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Kaito diikuti oleh Kaito di belakangnya.

_CKLEK!_

Len pun membuka pintu, menampakkan ruangan –yang tidak terlalu rapi- dengan tembok berwarna biru muda cerah, lantai terbuat dari keramik, dan beberapa es krim di meja belajarnya.

"Duduklah," perintah Kaito, mempersilahkan Len duduk di kursi belajarnya, sementara ia sendiri duduk dihadapan Len, tepatnya di pinggir ranjang miliknya.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kaito dengan nada serius.

"Mengenai Rin…," Gumam Len. Kaito yang mendengar nama Rin disebutkan langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanyanya.

"Rin takkan berhenti mencari sampai menemukan cinta sejatiku," Dan Kaito yang mendengar ucapan Len langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Len… Apa kau belum bilang yang sebenarnya pada Rin?" Tanya Kaito akhirnya. Len membeku ditempat.

"Ta-Tapi kan kalau aku bilang kepadanya aku sudah menemukan cinta sejatiku, a-aku kan harus mengatakan semuanya termasuk kalau orang itu adalah R-Rin…"

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dan kau mau bilang kalau kau tidak dapat mengatakannya begitu?" Tanya Kaito dengan nada datar. Len mengangguk pelan dengan wajah merah.

"Tapi… Aku juga tidak ingin berbohong terus padanya…," ucap Len sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kaito terdiam mendengar jawabannya, sebelum memberi usul yang mengejutkan.

"Kalau begitu, hanya ada satu solusinya kan? Tembak dia," ucap Kaito sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, semangat dengan idenya sendiri.

Len mematung mendengar jawaban Kaito. Tentunya, ia mengharapkan solusi lainnya, tapi apa daya Kaito justru memberikan solusi itu kepadanya secara terang-terangan.

"AP-AP-APA?!"

"Kau kan tidak ingin berbohong terus padanya kan?" Tanya Kaito sambil tersenyum. Len mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerah.

**Len PoV**

"Tapi apa tidak ada solusi lainnya?!" Jeritku histeris sambil berdiri. Maksudku, menembak R-R-Rin?! Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku nantinya?!

Kaito menggeleng mantap sambil tersenyum jahil.

Oh Tuhan.

Ini mimpi burukku.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Kaito. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan wajah merahku, walaupun Kaito pasti sudah tahu kalau sekarang aku sedang _blushing_.

"E-Entahlah…," tiba-tiba saja jawaban itu keluar dari mulutku.

**Normal PoV**

"E-Entahlah…," jawab Len pelan. Kaito kelihatannya tidak menerima jawaban tersebut dari Len.

"Ayolah, Len! Kalau kau tidak tahu, apalagi aku?!" Jerit Kaito, "Kau harus membuat sebuah keputusan!"

Len masih saja terdiam. Kaito pun menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu, tembak dia besok," akhirnya Kaito angkat bicara.

"A-A-APA?!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau membuat pilihan, aku saja yang membuatnya. Mudah kan?"

"T-Tapi… Besok?!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak ingin membohonginya terus, Len."

"I-Iya sih, ta-tapi kan-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya besok! T-I-T-I-K!"

Len menggerutu pelan. Ia tahu, jika Kaito seperti ini, maka keputusannya takkan bisa diganggu gugat. Dan kalau ia mencoba mengelak, maka pisang pisang kesayangannyalah yang menjadi korbannya.

"Besok ya?" Len menggumam pelan.

.

Alicia: Hai~! Akhirnya chap ini jadi juga :3 Chap depan adalah chapter terakhir… Ngak lama memang ini cerita. Intinya, tidak selama Tower ataupun GHOST ._.

Yuki: Ini bawah balesan reviewnya *nunjuk bawah*

.

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Iya, Rin-nya terlalu ga peka! #dilidesRR

Ok! Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Kei sudah me-review! X3

**-Kurotori Rei**

Bener X3 Kaito itu _stalker!_ #ditimbuneskrim

Teehee, ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou Rei sudah me-review! XD

**-Caroline A S**

Eh? Panjang? Chap depan chap terakhir kok XD

E-Eh? Hontou? Arigatou Caroline! Dan arigatou sudah me-review! :3

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Ryuuna Hideyoshi**

Yap! Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Ryuuna sudah me-review! X3

**-Yami Nova**

Benar sekali Yami-senpai! –w-)b

Len akan langsung menembak Rin! Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review XD

**-Kireina Yume**

Ampun emak! #disabetpisang … Ini sudah ketahuan Len di chap sebelumnya ngomong apa :3 Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

.

Arigatou buat semua yang sudah me-review, fav, fol, atau mengikuti cerita sampai sini! Alice harap kalian suka dengan hasilnya. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan :( Tapi Alice tetep harap semua suka :3

_*Full Moon O Sagashite_: Salah satu anime yang menurut Alice menarik, jika berkenan bisa mencoba untuk menonton :3

_Saa_, mind to review?

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	4. Chapter 4

"R-Rin… Bi-Bisa kita pergi ke café itu lagi, na-nanti?" Tanya Len ragu-ragu dengan wajah agak merah. Rin yang berada di hadapan Len hanya menatap Len dengan iris birunya yang besar. Wajahnya terlihat binggung.

Kini Rin dan Len sedang berada di ruang musik di lantai tiga, tentunya. Len yang memanggil Rin, tentunya untuk menjalankan misi '_confession'_-nya yang diberikan oleh Kaito.

"Tapi aku ada les," tuturnya dengan nada agak panik. Len yang mendengarnya diam-diam menghela nafas lega, dengan begini ia akan mempunyai alasan untuk tidak menembak Rin hari ini.

"Eh- Kurasa hari ini lesnya libur. Baiklah, jam berapa?" Tanya Rin sambil tersenyum manis. Len yang mendengarnya langsung membatu. Ohohoho… Kau tidak bisa kabur dari kenyataan sehabis ini, Len.

"Pu-Pulang sekolah," jawab Len pendek tanpa mengadakan kontak mata dengan Rin. Rin kelihatannya tidak terlalu memasalahkannya dan hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di depan gerbang!" Rin mengakhiri percakapan itu dan keluar ruangan. Sedangkan Len tetap berada di dalam ruangan itu dan kini sedang berusaha mengstabilkan detak jantungnya.

**-Len's True Love-**

***Ch 4***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). Complete!**

**Summary: Len ingin mencari cinta sejatinya, dan ia pun meminta bantuan Rin sang peramal sekolah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah gagal. Berbagai cara telah mereka coba. Namun mengapa… Semuanya tidak berhasil? Atau Len melupakan sesuatu?**

"K-Kaito! Bagaimana aku harus menembaknya?!" Tanya Len panik sambil mengguncang-guncang Kaito yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kaito hanya terus menatap layar _handphone_-nya datar dan tidak menggubris pertanyaan Len.

Kini Len dan Kaito sedang berada di kelas saat makan siang. Mereka selesai makan duluan, karena itu mereka juga kembali ke kelas lebih cepat. Sekalian, modus buat Len yang kebinggungan bagaimana cara menembak Rin. Ehehe.

"Kaitooo!"

"Apa?" Tanya Kaito dengan nada sarkistik namun tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari _handphone_ biru kesayangannya.

"Kaitooo! Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Tidak," jawab Kaito lagi dengan nada datar. Jari-jarinya mengetik sesuatu, membentuk kata-kata di layar _handphone_-nya. Len menggembungkan kedua pipinya, tidak puas dengan jawaban Kaito yang tidak membantu.

Ia pun menyambar _handphone_ milik Kaito, membuat Kaito terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke arah Len tajam. Kedua tangannya menggapai kearah Len, namun Len sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengembalikan _handphone_ tersebut sebelum Kaito menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Kaito mendesah kesal, "Baiklah. Apa maumu?"

"Bagaimana aku harus menembak Rin?" Tanya Len lagi dengan nada agak _childish_ dan panik. Kaito hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tinggal mengucapkan 'aishiteru' saja kan? Simpel," ucap Kaito sambil mengambil kembali _handphone_-nya dari genggaman Len. Dan kembali meneliti cara-cara untuk membuat es krim.

"Ta-Tapi a-aku tidak bisa!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana rencanamu?"

"Menembaknya lain kali," jawab Len polos dan terang-terangan.

Terbentuklah empat sudut siku-siku di pelipis Kaito. Kemudian Kaito menghela nafasnya, mengetahui betapa susahnya berbicara dengan Len.

"Len… Kau tinggal bicara satu kata saja, 'aishiteru'. Dan semuanya akan selesai."

"I-itu ka-kan susah!"

"Hah… Apa sih yang susah? Dan kan sejak kemarin sudah ditetapkan seperti itu!"

"Itu kan karena kau belum pernah jatuh cinta, Kaito."

"Ya, aku memang belum pernah, tapi setidaknya beruntung aku sudah mau membantumu," jawab Kaito sambil memutar bola matanya. Len pun memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kalau begitu, apa rencanamu?" Tanyanya. Kaito berpikir sejenak.

"Tembak dia di café nanti, kau sudah mengajaknya kan?"

"WHUA-"

Sebelum Len sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya yang pastinya berupa celotehan, Kaito sudah melempar buku pelajaran tepat di wajah Len, sehingga Len –secara terpaksa- harus menghentikkan ucapannya.

"Tidak usah banyak protes. Tembak saja dia cepat! Hush, hush," dan Kaito pun kembali berkutat dengan layar ponselnya, mengabaikan Len sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Oke. Sekarang keadaan kedua remaja itu lebih dari kata buruk. Maksudku- Mana ada yang dapat dibilang baik dari keadaan seperti ini?

Len dan Rin kini sedang duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja di sudut café. Len hanya diam, tidak memulai pembicaraan dan terus menunduk ke bawah dengan wajah memerah. Rin? Hanya bisa menatap Len kebinggungan dengan wajah memerah juga –karena melihat wajah Len yang memerah.

"Em… Ada apa, Len?" Tanya Rin, memulai pembicaraan.

"Er- Itu… Em… Me-Mengenai cinta se-sejatiku… Em," Len berusaha mengucapkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya, tapi entah mengapa rasanya sangat sulit. Rin hanya memasang telinga, bersiap mendengarkan.

"Ya?"

"A-Aku sudah me-me-me-men-menemukannya… Be-Be-Begitulah…," akhirnya Len menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, karena jika begini, Rin pasti akan bertanya siapa orangnya.

"J-Jadi kau sudah menemukannya?" Dari nada, Rin terdengar agak tergagap. Ada rasa bahagia, cemas, tapi juga sedikit marah –sepertinya- karena jika begitu usahanya sia sia saja. Len mengangguk kecil tanpa mengadakan kontak mata dengan Rin.

"Siapa?"

_Deg!_

Len terdiam, membuat Rin kebinggungan karenanya.

"Siapa memangnya?"

"K-Kau benar-benar i-ingin tahu R-Rin?" Tanya Len setengah gugup. Wajahnya juga merona merah. Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mengangguk pasti.

Lalu Len yang sudah setengah binggung pun melakukan aksi dadakan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin yang mulai merona.

"L-Len?" Len tidak menggubris pekikan panik dari Rin...

5 cm..

3 cm...

1 cm...

Lalu...

Len mencium Rin.

Mata Rin langsung terbelalak, kaget dengan aksi Len yang tiba-tiba. Tak lama kemudian, Len pun melepas ciumannya, tentunya karena pasokan oksigen. Wajah keduanya kini sudah sangat memerah.

"L-Len?" Tanya Rin kebingungan.

"R-Rin… A-Aku… _Ai-Aishiteru_ Rin!" Tutur Len, "A-Apa kau ma-mau jadi pacarku?"

"A-Aku…," Rin pun menjeda kalimatnya, rona merah tampak jelas menghiasi pipinya, "M-Mau…"

Dan Len yang merasa gembira pun langsung memeluk Rin, tidak memedulikan tatapan aneh yang dilontarkan oleh para penghuni café tersebut. Rin hanya pasrah dan membalas pelukan tersebut.

"_Demo_ Len, bagaimana dengan cinta sejatimu?"

Pertanyaan Rin sukses membuat Len melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyentil dahi Rin pelan, membuat Rin memekik karena rasa sakit.

"_Itai!_ Memangnya kenapa? Dan siapa?" Tanya Rin kebinggungan sambil memegang dahinya yang disentil.

"_B-Baka! _K-Kau sendiri sudah ta-tahu ja-jawabannya k-kan? I-Itu kan… K-Kau…," jawab Len sambil membelakangi Rin dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kalau kini ia sedang _blushing_.

"Oh… Jadi itu a-"

Tunggu…

.

.

.

.

"AKU?!"

_**~Owari~**_

.

Alicia: Yow! Alice kembali menyelesaikan fict Alice ini ._. Setelah ini, akan ada side story-nya… MiKai, judulnya 'Aishiteru?' Tapi belum niat di-publish ._. #disikat padahal sudah 1k+… Mau buat one-shot soalnya~ X3

Inori: Ini balesan reviewnya~

.

**-Caroline A S**

Ok! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou Caroline sudah me-review! XD

**-Ryuuna Hideyoshi**

Iya… Bener-bener kikuk sampai pengen Alice sikat #apaanini

Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review!

**-Kurotori Rei**

Yap! Saking tsunderenya pengen Alice jadikan sate #disikat

Ok! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou Rei sudah me-review! X3

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Benerrrr –w-)b

Ok! Ini sudah complete! Arigatou Kei sudah me-review! XD

**-Arisa Amori**

Ok! Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Yami Nova**

Sebenarnya itu ngak dijelaskan disini… Di side storynya #plak

Tapi bener cinta pertamanya Rin itu Len juga :3

Ok! Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! XD

.

Arigatou buat semua yang sudah fav, fol, ataupun membaca cerita ini sampai selesai~! :3

Ah, dan jika berminat untuk membaca yang 'Aishiteru?' bisa alert Alice… X3

Credits to: **Adhitya nogami, Kei-T Masoharu, Kurotori Rei, wu, Salsuno, puspita. sagira, Caroline A S, Kireina Yume, Kireina Inori, putrijames. horan, Ryuuna Hideyoshi, Arisa Amori, Aikaze Souchirou, Annisa Dzakiyah, Fortun-chan, Natsume Viona-chan, Rainna Kudo, dan Sakamaki Tsuki.**

Walaupun sudah selesai… Masih berminat untuk me-review? X3


End file.
